


‘Hey, hey, this is no time to sleep.’

by NYWCgirl



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [8]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Blood Loss, CaringJack, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, HurtMac, Recovery, Stabbing, Taking care of eachother, Team as Family, bedbath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac is wounded and Jack is going to take care of his boy.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137467
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	‘Hey, hey, this is no time to sleep.’

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘hey, hey, this is no time to sleep’ prompt in Febuwhump

‘Mac? Mac! Where are you man? Talk to me.’

All Jack can hear through his comms is Mac’s heavy breathing. He knew they shouldn´t have split up.

‘Mac! Come on man, what do you see?’

‘Jack?’ Mac weakly asks.

Shit, that doesn´t sound good.

‘Mac, I’m coming, tell me where you are. What can you see?’

Suddenly, he hears a car honk, both in his ear and close by. He immediately starts running towards the sound. And then there he is. Mac. The kid is staggering, he is pale, his hair in disarray. But what shocks Jack is the amount of blood on Mac. He runs faster and then he skids to a stop in front of the kid.

‘I’m here Mac.’

The kid stares at him in confusion.

‘Jack?’

‘Yeah kid, who else?’

Mac takes a step, but Jack already anticipated what was going to happen, so he catches Mac whose knees give out. Before both Mac or Jack can react, Mac throws up, all over Jack.

‘I’m sorry’ Mac mumbles weakly.

‘It’s OK Mac,’ Jack says, doing his best not to throw up himself, breathing through his mouth.

‘OK, let’s go out of here.’ Jack can´t take any risk that whoever did this to Mac is coming back to finish the job. And he needs to get Mac some medical care ASAP.

He smashes the window of the closest car, deposits Mac in the seat, buckling his seatbelt and gets in himself.

‘Hang on Mac, I’m taking you back to the Phoenix.’

Jack breaks a couple of traffic laws in his quest to get Mac medical help.

‘How are you holding up, kid?’

Mac blinks in confusion but doesn´t answer.

‘Mac? Still with me kid?’

Mac’s eye lids are slowly slipping close.’

‘Hey, hey, this is no time to sleep.’

He shakes Mac and he slowly lifts his head.

‘Stay with me kid, we’re almost there.’

‘Matty, you better have a medical team on stand-by. Mac needs blood and a lot of it.’

‘What are we dealing with?’

‘I wasn´t able to check him out, but he is bleeding, badly.’

‘The medical team is already standing by in the garage.’

As promised, the moment Jack pulls the car to a stop, the team already has the door open, pulling Mac from the car. Mac weakly tries to struggle when he is being lifted out of the car, but he is no match to doc Carl and his team.

Once indoors, a quick assessment follows and they start blood transfusions and fluids. While all the lines wide open, doc Carl carefully starts closing the various stab wounds. The nurse dresses the wounds and Jack who has been watching, can breathe again.

Doc Carl approaches him, ‘take a breath Jack, Mac is going to be fine, he lost a lot of blood, but there were no vital organs involved and we were able to close all the wounds and at the moment we are replenishing his volume. We will be monitoring for infections but I added a broad spectrum antibiotic. The nurse will come toc lean Mac up.’

While they are talking an incoming call warns the medical team for an op gone wrong.’

‘I’ll take care of Mac, you guys take care of the other team.’

Doc Carl nods. Jack checks the room for supplies. But a nurse enters with a cart with everything Jack will need to give Mac a bed bath.’

‘Doc Carl said you are OK to take care of agent Macgyver? I can go help the doctor?’

‘Yeah, go ahead. I will take care of Mac.’

Jack makes sure he has everything he will need in arms reach before filling two basins with warm water. He closes the curtain so they have some privacy if someone would enter the room. He then covers Mac with a clean sheet, stripping him of his underwear.

After having wet a washcloth, he gently wipes an eyelid from the inner corner of the eye to the other corner. He pats it dry and does the other eye. Mac stirs but doesn´t wake up so Jack continues. Adding soap he washes Mac´s face, neck and ears, removing all the dried blood, it appears to be everywhere. Mac gives a jerk, indicating he is waking up.

‘Hey Mac, welcome back. Can you open your eyes?’

Clouded, confused eyes look up at him.’

‘Welcome back, Mac.’

It is clear Mac wants to talk but his eyes are slipping close again.

‘I’m going to continue, cleaning you up kid.’

Jack washes one side head to toe, covering the parts he isn´t washing so Mac doesn´t get cold. He is careful not to disturb Mac’s wounds.

He pulls up the bed guard before leaving the bed to change the water. It isn´t the first time Mac face planted out of a hospital bed. The blood dripped everywhere so Jack will also need to clean Mac’s genital area. He isn’t shy and he knows Mac isn´t either, but Jack is relieved Mac is sleeping again. He cleans the area quickly but thoroughly, no need to let Mac get uncomfortable. The nurse left some lotion as well, so he rubs Mac’s arms and legs. He then takes the hospital gown from the cart and puts Mac’s arms through the sleeves, before tucking Mac in under the blankets, mindful of all the IV lines and catheter.

He dumps the water and collects all the wet towels, discarding them on the cart.

‘Well Mac, that is all I can do.’

Mac stirs again so Jack waits, taking his hand.

‘Mac, you are at Phoenix medical, you’re safe. I’m here.’

Jack gives Mac an encouraging smile.

‘You’re going to be alright, kid. Rest and let us take care of everything.’


End file.
